deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Overtime Mode (Dead Rising)
]] ]] Overtime Mode is a game mode in Dead Rising. It is unlocked by completing 72 Hour Mode with Ending A, the best possible ending. It is a continuation of the story in 72 Hour Mode. Still at the mall and without a means of escape, Frank must figure out a way to stay alive and not become one of the walking dead. , p. unknown Once this mode is unlocked, a player can start a new game from the beginning of Overtime on Day 4. Summary After Ed DeLuca's helicopter is destroyed by a lone zombie, Frank West collapses as more zombies approach from the now-breached Security Room. Isabela Keyes rescues Frank from the zombie ambush and brings him back to her previous hideout, where she informs him that he has been infected by the zombie parasite. She states that their only chance is to hinder the zombification process by crafting a suppressant using ingredients and supplies found in the mall as well as specimens of Ampulex Compressa Giganteus. Frank has no choice but to head out and search for the required supplies, facing Special Forces troops, helicopter drones, and a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter with orders to capture any survivors they come across. While investigating the information left behind by her brother Carlito, Isabela discovers that he has already set a plan into motion long ago - by having Isabela create a similar suppressant in their laboratory, he infected fifty orphans with the zombie parasite, administered the suppressant, and allowed them to be adopted by families all over the country - essentially planting fifty zombie time bombs. The generator in the hideout soon starts to fail, and in order for Isabela to continue her work, Frank must retrieve a generator from the clock tower in the Leisure Park. Upon approaching the clock tower, he finds the remains of Ed's helicopter, as well as a hole in the clock tower that leads to an underground tunnel beneath the mall. The tunnel is swarming with zombies, but proves to be their only way out. In the process of creating the suppressant, Isabela also manages to develop a pheromone that repels zombies. Using this pheromone to keep the swarm of zombies away from them, Frank and Isabela head into the tunnel and follow it to the end, where they find a sewage treatment plant. They find a Humvee and attempt to escape on the vehicle, but are confronted by an XML Prototype Tank manned by the leader of the Special Forces operation, Brock Mason. While Frank drives the Humvee, Isabela operates the mounted Heavy Machine Gun on the vehicle, eventually destroying the tank's automatic system. Brock switches the tank to manual control mode and quickly rams the Humvee, causing it to tip over on its side. Isabela is knocked unconscious while Frank stumbles out. Brock observes that as prey, humans are much more difficult to annihilate than zombies. He reveals that he had commanded the Santa Cabeza operation, and that his mission is to right the mistakes that humanity has proven adept at making. As he gloats, the automatic system senses a swarm of zombies approaching and swivels the cannon around, taking Brock off guard. Frank takes the opportunity to tackle him, knocking him out of the tank and engaging him in a hand-to-hand fight. After Brock is defeated, he falls into the zombie crowd surrounding the tank and is torn apart. Isabela, having awakened during the fight, is desperately keeping the zombies away as they threaten to topple the Humvee. As zombies continue to surround the sewage treatment plant, Frank falls to his knees and screams to the skies. An epilogue states that Frank West later managed to escape the town of Willamette with information about the situation. He released the news, causing a worldwide fervor that leads to the United States government admitting partial responsibility for the outbreak in Santa Cabeza. However, they claim that the Willamette outbreak is the work of a terrorist group (which is technically true), and they are not to be held responsible. The people of the world soon allowed the Willamette incident to fade from their minds. Although Carlito's plan to use the orphans to infect the entire United States has not been confirmed or proven false, it remains a chilling possibility. Walkthrough The Overtime walkthrough is split into three pages: *'Overtime Mode/Collecting Items': Collect the 8 items, the generator, and the 10 queens. :After the cutscene with Isabela, Frank will have to run throughout the mall and collect eight items and 10 queens to help Isabela in formulating a suppressant for Frank's zombification. The items will be labeled with a blue key mark as Frank approaches them. Many of the zombies in the mall are dead, except for the ones in Leisure Park, but special forces are throughout the mall.Dead Rising Featured Guide, Cheat Happens. *'Overtime Mode/Cave': Travel through the cave to the Humvee. :After collecting the items, Frank learns that Isabela has created a pheromone that repels zombies. A helicopter has crashed into the clock tower, revealing a zombie infested passage. Isabela and Frank travel through the tunnel to a sewage treatment plant. They ride of in the jeep. *'Overtime Mode/Final Battle': Defeat the XML Prototype tank and Brock. :Frank and Isabela are attacked by a XML Prototype Tank driven by Brock Mason, leader of the special forces. Brock hits and overturns the humvee. Isabela is knocked unconscious. Frank and Brock battle atop the tank. Brock falls into the zombie horde surrounding the tank and is torn apart. Frank's Infection Frank has 24 game hours (two hours in real time) to get the 8 items, generator and 10 queens to Isabela. Isabela then gives Frank an injection of the precursor of Zombrex and Frank does not become a zombie. The Cave and Final Battle take place after this, and are not part of the 24 hours. During the 24 hours which Frank needs to collect these items, Frank will get reminders four ways of his impending zombification: When traveling to a new load screen, a timer will be shown. After certain cutscenes, a timer will be shown. An information bar will notify Frank about how long Frank has before zombification. This bar appears at 24 hours, 6 hours, 3 hours, 1 hour and other times. What causes the most trouble, is at certain times, Frank will drop the item he is holding in his inventory, and not be able to move for a few seconds. Frank will exclaim, "Urk...Looks like I'll be one of them soon..." At the end of 24 hours, Frank will become a zombie and the game is over. Special Forces In Overtime Mode, Frank must contend with the special forces. In addition to ground troops, they have a special forces drone and a helicopter gunship. In the final battle, Frank must also battle the XML Prototype Tank and Brock Mason. As Frank collects these items in the mall, it is best if Frank tries to avoid and try to remain unseen by the special forces. The special forces are tough and congregate in large numbers when Frank is spotted. Special Forces Locations Special forces always wait in same stores until alerted to Frank's presence. Special forces soldiers never respawn in the same load area like zombies do, although they respawn when Frank goes through a load screen and then returns. This means that once Frank kills all of the soldiers and special forces drones in one area, he does not have to worry about enemies respawning. Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). Uses the name "helicopter drone".Around four to six zombies respawn in Al Fresca Plaza, see Trivia. Listings with no numbers indicate only one special forces soldier is in that location. This list is currently incomplete. |} Captured by the Special Forces 100px|right|thumb|Frank after being captured by the [[Special Forces.]] If the special forces or zombies manage to completely deplete Frank's health, he is captured, stripped of all of his weapons and items, and handcuffed to the back of a helicopter in the parking lot of Leisure Park, near the entrance to the Maintenance Tunnels. Frank must struggle free of his ties and escape.The official guide incorrectly states that Frank will lose time when captured. Frank only loses time when the guards beat him for trying to escape. To successfully get away, shake the left thumbstick rapidly back and forth only when the special forces have their backs to Frank and are looking the other way. The meter located at the bottom of the screen slowly fills yellow as Frank struggles. When the stick is not being shaking, it slowly depletes. Once it has filled all the way, Frank is free. The first time Frank is captured, he is handcuffed with one tie. The second time, two. The third time three. Each time he is captured, it's tougher for him to break free. The maximum number of ties is three. If Frank's health is depleted a fourth time, he still has three ties on his wrists. To quickly move forward in time, Frank can have his health completely depleted intentionally. When tied down, he can then be intentionally caught trying to release his bonds. Time will then jump forward 3 game hours after Frank is beat by the special forces. Differences with 72 Hour Mode * N128 in North Plaza, the location of The Hatchet Man's three hostages is locked and chained. This means the Survival and Wrestling books are unavailable to Frank. *Frank cannot access his notebook in Overtime Mode. In the Cave and in the Final Battle, the map option is grayed out. * The Movieland Theater Warehouse in Cinema 4 is locked. * When health completely depletes, Frank does not die and the game does not end like in 72 Hour Mode. Instead, it continues into a special mission in which Frank must escape the Special Forces, and he is stripped of his weapons, items, and clothing. Psychopath Weapons Certain psychopath weapons do not appear in Overtime Mode. Trivia * Except for Leisure Park and the Maintenance Tunnels all zombies have been killed. But there are around four to six animated zombies around the Al Fresca Plaza fountain. These zombies respawn if Frank walks far enough away from the fountain. * Overtime Mode takes place from Day 4, September 22, 8 pm to Day 5, September 23, 8 pm. * Special Forces soldiers cannot open doors, such as in Flexin' and The Sinister Read. They can shoot through the glass door and hit Frank though. In some areas, several Hunk of Meat are left after the Special Forces killed all the zombies in Overtime Mode. Gallery Overtime Mode 1.png|Frank and Isabela hear the military arrive... Overtime Mode 2.png|..and discover that they are going to cover up the evidence. Isabela Overtime.png|Isabela refuses to come with Frank to the helipad for rescue. FrankHelipad.jpg|Frank slumps to his knees after the failed helicopter rescue. Overtime Mode 3.png|Isabela comes to rescue Frank on the helipad. Frank Unconscious.png|Frank falls unconscious. Overtime Mode 4.png|Isabela tells Frank that he's now infected. Overtime Mode 6.png|"No one's coming to help us now..." Overtime Mode 8.png|"What if there were some way to impede the infection?" Overtime Mode 29.png|"I managed to identify a pheromone that suppresses the attack instinct in adult parasites." Overtime Mode 10.png|"I'll need certain supplies to get this to work. And queens.." Overtime Mode 16.png|"It's the only hope I've got now." Overtime Mode 15.png|"Even if you do manage to make this drug, it won't completely cure me" Overtime Mode 17.png|"Just how long do you suppose your drug will prevent me from turning into a walking corpse?" Overtime Mode 19.png|"It could be a year... Maybe only a week.. There's no way to tell for sure." Overtime Mode 20.png|"So I'll be a walking zombie time bomb." Overtime Mode 27.png|"Well, what we need to do right now is prepare the hormone to get you taken care of." Overtime Mode 30.png|"In other words, the zombies don't like the way it smells." Overtime Mode 32.png|"Your anti-zombie perfume... it could keep us safe in that cave." Overtime Mode 31.png|"You think we could use something like that to keep them away from us?" Clockwork Tunnels 4.png|Frank urges Isabela to go through the tunnels. Clockwork Tunnels 6.png|Frank has faith in Isabela's repellent. Overtime Mode 33.png|"Once we're out, let's see if we can't steal ourselves that set of wheels." Frank & Isabela in jeep.jpg|Frank and Isabela steal the Humvee. Brock in Tank.png|Brock inside of the tank. Brock 1.png|"As prey, you and your kind are much more stubborn than zombies." Brock VS Frank.png|Frank confronts Brock for the final battle. Isabela Fights off Zombies.png|Isabela fights off zombies on the overturned Humvee. Frank on Tank.png|Frank falls to his knees screaming. Dead_rising_overtime_mode_zombies_dead_parking_lot.png|Zombies dead in the parking lot during overtime mode. As seen from the Rooftop. Dead_rising_overtime_mode_zombies_dead_parking_lot_(2).png| Dead_rising_overtime_mode_wonder_jewels_bullet_holes.png|Special Forces bullet holes in Wonder Jewels Dead_rising_IGN_overtime.jpg| Dead_rising_IGN_isabela_(2).jpg| Captured by the special forces Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(5).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(8).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(9).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(2).png Dead_rising_special_forces_captured.png] Dead_rising_special_forces_captured_(2).png Dead_rising_special_forces_captured_(3).png Dead_rising_special_forces_captured_(4).png Dead_rising_special_forces_captured.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(6).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(7).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(3).png References External Links * Monette, Michael. Overtime Mode, Super Cheats. * Dead Rising Featured Guide, Cheat Happens Cases - Overtime Mode, Cheat Happens. * Visual Walkthroughs - Dead Rising Walkthrough - Overtime, Visual Walkthroughs. * Paterson, J. Dead Rising: FAQ/Walkthrough, GameFAQs, (October 8th, 2006). * Dead Rising 14-hr marathon (7 Day Survivor) 8/11, Justin.tv, (October 25 2009), 14 hour 57 minute video. Category:Dead Rising Category:Dead Rising Gameplay Category:Modes